Into the Darkness
by MasterChick
Summary: Dragon Age AU: Gajeel Redfox job is clear. Get the job done, get paid. Simple as that! When they were asked to deliver cargo of slaves to Neverra, a small elf woman with an extraordinarily beautiful dagger was much more than just an elven slave. Levy the Hawk was the light to guide him out and into the darkness. Gajevy, Nalu and Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: DRAGON AGE AU! This was a request from one of my good friends on tumblr, Caleb aka Doriansteel. He requested this story about couple months ago and I finished it just before the release of Dragon Age Inquisition. If you are not familiar with this verse, it's okay. It's almost like a Lord of the Rings with Templars, plethora of rebel mages and dashing ladies with skills to kill.

Dragon Age and Fairy Tail do not belong to me! Dragon Age is by David Gaider and Bioware. Fairy Tail by Mashima Hiro respectively.

_Part One: The Dagger_

"Next crate!" A burly man shouted down to the loading crew on the rickety pier. The midsummer air thickens as rolling clouds loomed over the Storm Coast. The waves unsteadily rocked against the wooden dock, shifting ever so slightly beneath his heavy boot. Though, it didn't ease the workers around him, desperately trying to get all the cargo into the ship and set sail before the storm claimed them. It only hurried them. The _merchant _group, Phantom Lord, encouraged by the coin or bounty, didn't care of the noises from the crates nor did the whimpering escape from the burlap covered cages. Not even the unsettling rattle of iron chains from the shaking and frightened bones that they were shackled to.

"Gajeel," A blue haired woman with a dark blue fitted tunic and knee high dirt colored boots said to him. "The Captain wants a word with us." Juvia's dark eyes shifted to a halting screech came from the deck of their ship. He turned his red eyes towards one of the shipmates struggling with what appeared to be an eleven slave.

"Now, why does an elf have a pretty dagger like this one?" The shipmate snickered, eying the curvaceous blade and amber polished hilt. "Shall we see if this knife is sharp enough to cut one of yer knife ears?" The other slaves in the cage were quivering in fear, while the owner of the knife glared at the man.

"Enough," Gajeel climbed the wooden ramp to the deck of the ship with Juvia following right behind him. "She's cargo. And so are the rest of them!" Gajeel shouted to the present crew. "If they arrived damaged, we don't get paid!" He snatched the dagger from the headstrong man and succumbed to Gajeel's superiority.

"Give that back." Levy gulped, lips shaking, and bottom teeth tried to tame it. Gajeel stared at her messy blue hair entangled with leaves and a dirty sunflower colored cloth, almost appearing black in her bright hair. Little pointy tips of her ears peeked out like mountains in her forest blue hair. The oversize burlap rag (if you would call it a dress) covered her from neck to toe. He couldn't tell if she was a child or a young woman with the sack that draped over her did nothing but make her look like she was flat as a plank. Though, regardless of the tears and her fearful shaking, she never took her hazel eyes away from his.

"A dagger like this will cost a pretty penny." Gajeel studied the dagger, gliding his thumb along the edge of the blade. He noticed that the blade was recently sharpened. "I'll spare you by taking this off yer hands."

"No," The slave muttered. "That's—"

"Put her back in the cage." Gajeel ordered. "Don't you dare take them out for whatever reason! You want yer coin, they have to be unbroken." The crew hollered in response.

"Not so fast," A snickering voice entered the fray, boots steadily making its way atop the ramp. "Bring the she-elf to me." The shipmate grabbed her by the arm and dragged her with her chains in tow.

"Levy!" A blond elf woman screamed her name, while the others tried to calm her down. Another crew member hit the bars of their cage with his sword, yelling at them to shut their mouths.

"Maker help her," Juvia whispered next to Gajeel. He side glanced the mage, watching Juvia reach for her staff, but to only encircle the shaft with her fingers and to rest it there. Just in case. Both Juvia and Gajeel learned how to hide their wary feelings, hardened from being tortured as a child.

It was a mercenary's job to do whatever it took to get the job done. Simple as that. Being one and twenty in this Maker forsaken world, those words were forged into him just like the black steel axe holstered behind him. However, his years would never prepare his infamous iron heart from the gruesome screams from merciless torture. No one needed to know that. He hid that part of him very well. What was worse was that sometimes he had no other choice but to inflict pain.

It was his job.

"Gajeel," Captain Ivan called out, pointing his ring clad finger at him, dark goatee curving with his sinister smile. "Would you care to do the honors?" Upon hearing his words, Juvia immediately held onto Gajeel's pierced forearm without anyone else noticing, squeezing him. He did not need to look at Juvia to know what she wanted to say, though she did not resist when Gajeel pulled himself away from her grip.

_It's our job. _Gajeel thought as he took stern steps towards the slave. The elf lass tried desperately to move away from him, dragging her heavy chains with her. Her efforts were lost once she bumped into a sailor's boot, and he decided to kick her towards Gajeel. The elf squeaked, crashing in front of Gajeel, and she immediately looked up at her punisher. Liquid gold eyes glared back at him, sky blue brows knitted above them, ivory teeth gritted against one another, clear in her intent that she wasn't begging for mercy. She was not like the others who have begged for him to spare them or begged to the Maker for mercy. Which he didn't understand. He wasn't the Maker, why would his victims ask the Maker for mercy when he was the one inflicting pain. Gods. He never understood them.

"Maker have mercy." The elf lass gasped between quivering breaths. There it was again, and it only enraged Gajeel hearing it again. Gajeel wrapped his leather gloved hands around her chains, her dainty wrists untarnished from the bruising chains. That would soon change after he was through with her. He looked at the tiny woman, who continued to stare furiously into his red eyes.

"Maker, have mercy on your weary soul." She gulped, wincing from the tug on her chains.

His eyes widen at her words. Not once had someone asked their Gods to bring mercy to Gajeel. Though, he could not let this elf get to him. His cold exterior remain unfazed from her prayers. The roar of laughter and amusement erupted once he took his heavy boot to her tiny body.

They were mercenaries.

Juvia knew that.

Gajeel was well aware of that.

But, did the elf know that?

From the depth of her honey brown eyes, she did not know their life decree. Their motto. Traveling around Thedas earning coin from whoever would hire them. She did not know that torturing and transporting slaves was part of that decree, though it was unsaid. Only for it was carved into their cold hearts and chiseled into their bones.

Little did he know the elf slave was much more understanding than she appeared to be.

"Lucy, I'm fine." Levy winced when cold hands and tingling magic pestered her bare side. "He didn't notice." Levy's eyes stared at her light armored chest plate, customized for her height, shape and movements. It was dented along her torso, having her abdomen churn remembering his merciful kicks to her body.

"That brute could have killed you." Lucy whispered, guiding her fingers from Levy's wide hips to under her bare breast. Levy was thankful the men weren't locked up with them, though if they were, their cover would have been blown, knowing that they wouldn't be able to sit back and watch as the mercenary beat her up.

"Lu, save your energy. You did enough." Levy grabbed her hand from her aching skin, blue light disappearing and darkness loomed over. Even in the dark, she could see the spiritual mage stare at her worriedly. "Your healing will be needed." Her mixed tongue of Dalish and other languages would escape her lips. At times it would annoy her when she heard herself speak in the voice of her mother's people.

_It's been over a decade, Levy. _She told herself. Repeating the name she'd given herself. A name with no origin, no meaning, and a fake surname to accompany her made up name. It was a name of her choosing. Not a slave name, nor a name given by the Dalish spirits; the name she'd given herself was Levy McGarden. Though, no matter what name she'd chosen, it didn't hide the fact that she was an Elf.

"Levy," Lucy pulled her from her wondering thoughts. "See? You're not okay!" Her shaking hands grabbed the leathers beside her gauntlet and helped Levy slip it over her head. "If you just let the merc take the dagger instead of fighting him for it."

If only Lucy knew how much it was worth to Levy. A reward from an old blacksmith from Antiva after translating some Crow documents from Qunlat to common tongue. Weeks spent with the Blacksmith in his tiny home beside his forge, where she was spent days deciphering the language as best as she could. She was also given food, shelter and a library to indulge her curious mind. The best part of her stay was the tales the old Blacksmith told of his son, who was taken from him at a young age to settle for his crime. A farewell gift was made for Levy; a pair of silverite daggers balanced with molded amber hilt for her quick and deft fingers and movements.

"Either way, that sea nug would have torture all of us to find out who the dagger belonged to." Levy explained quietly. "Better me than _them_." She nudged her chin towards the other elf women huddled in the corner of cold steel cage. "Please?" Levy held out the burlap cloth that hid her armor covered body. "Take it. To keep yer warm." There it was again, that accent.

"Yer going to get us in trouble." One of them muttered harshly. Her voice was a thick Ferelden accent. City elf. "They find out yer pirates—"

"I won't let that happen." Levy's voice returned, forgetting that she was no longer whispering. "We won't let that happen." She smiled along with Lucy. Levy's bare fingers reached for her boot, pulling out a pair of lockpicks from her thick socks, and crawled to their chained up feet.

"Don't!" An elderly woman hissed. "If we are caught unbound, they will kill us along with you." Her jaw tightens and her eyes faltered. Her kindness was denied as if she was a slaver. Their shaking jeweled eyes stared at her as if she and Lucy were abominations.

"_Aneth'ara." _Levy said to them. They were startled by her fluid tongue and her mellow tone, almost sounding sincere. Though, her console only angered them more.

"_Len'alas lath'din_!" One of the women spat, voice thick in Dalish. It was difficult to see their faces, but from the little light they were provided, she could see the old Dalish tattoos on their dreary faces, faded away from being either shunned by their people or taken away by slavers.

"The blight take you, you dirty elf and blood mage." The younger elf spat, her fire red hair unevenly cut. From the looks of it, they would force her to grow out her hair and then cut it off to sell to Orlesian merchants for their demanding fashion clients.

"I-I am no blood mage…" Lucy mentioned, and Levy waved her hand at her to stand down. It was nothing new to Levy. Even to elves, city or Dalish, they treated her like she was one of the Shemlens. If anything, she knew the old ways from their people from the books or parchment she had read. Rare for an elf to know how to read as well as the Ferelden Scholars, though it was much more of knowing than understanding. For some reason, the _real_ elves sense that about her. She would only know of the history, but yet to grasp into believing.

"_Abelas._" Levy apologized, lowering her head in respect. She turned her back and returned to Lucy's side, holding up Levy's gauntlets. "I tried."

"It's okay if they don't understand," Lucy whispered. "We still have a job to do."

"Right," Levy slipped her leather gauntlets, stretching her fingers until she couldn't pull on the leather anymore and she curled them into a tight fist. She then took the dirty yellow cloth from her hair, and untied a black one from her bare bicep. She threaded it where the yellow use to be and the night colored cloth brought out the shiny blue of her hair.

"One good thing about my dagger being taken away was that I have a layout of the deck." Levy explained to Lucy. She paused from peering through the little sliver opening in the burlap and turned to look at Levy, still not convinced it was a good idea. "Because of the storm coming, they had to secure all the cargo below deck."

"So?"

"So," Levy smiled. "Only a few smugglers will be with the cargo guarding it. The rest of them will be above deck manning the sails and readying the storm." She explained, puffing out her chest with a wide smug on her face. Lucy's face eased, and a small smile greeted Levy. A daughter of a highly respected Magister in the Tevinter Imperium with her father having a pricey bounty for her return, and now a pirate apostate, Lucy was always worried for her life. For one year, she had to watch her back, never know when someone was aiming for her head. Thankfully, she found kindness in the haven of Fairy Tail, where people accepted her and friends that would protect her.

"Getting out will be easy," Lucy added. "Facing them all with the storm will not be so." She shook her head. "Let's hope Natsu and Gray are ready for that."

"I am sure they are looking forward to getting out of that stifling crate." Levy laughed. "I think you should be more concerned about them killing each other for being locked up for so long."

"And with our weapons," Lucy sighed. "Andraste's ass…if the plan doesn't go according to plan—"

"It will," Levy snorted. "Don't worry." Little doubt cracked in her voice, but Levy had confidence in their skill and teamwork. She reached for her dagger only to have her heart lurch from her chest for a brief moment before she remembered what came of her security. She had the second of the pair holstered securely along the side of her upper thigh She felt naked without the other. Also, naked from her quiver and trusty recurve bow. She never went anywhere without it. However, it was necessary to keep the weapons with Natsu and Gray for the mean time. As long as she played her part in the plan, she would be reunited once again. The one of the pair daggers might not be rejoining them, though she was willing to try when the opportunity present itself.

"Antivan." Gajeel muttered to himself, studying the familiar design of the hilt and blade. "Ka—" Gajeel's eyes studied the etching in the blade. "_Kadan_? Elvhen? No—Dwarven?" Gajeel ran his fingers along the smoothness of the sharpen steel made of silverite, something about the unique curve design reminded him of the work of certain blacksmith. He could ask his friend, Lily the Panther. Maybe he knew some Dwarven as his father was once the child of the stone. Gajeel wondered why a silverite dagger forged in Antiva had non-Antivan text written on the blade. It was also not like the Antivans to carve an identity in the blades for assassins. And from the looks of the blade, it was meant for swift kills with little to no effort. The bigger question was how did it end up in the hands of an elf lass?

A flash of lightning averted his ruby eyes from the carnelian knife, looking out in the vast ocean and not a single piece of land in sight. The crack of thunder that followed rumbled the ship that harbored them, feeling the angry growl from Mother Ocean's fury. Riding through storms were nothing new for Gajeel and the rest of the crew. They lived through enough of its wrath to know how to ride it out, and it helped to have a water manipulating enchantress. It would be days before they reached Neverra, weeks if the storm would bring them out of chorus, and with a lower deck full of slaves and enough food to feed only the crew, Gajeel wondered how many of those slaves would survive the trip.

"The storm is coming," Her voice smooth as silk said to him. Juvia approached Gajeel, entwining her hands around the thick rope tied to the wooden rail.

"No shit," Gajeel snickered. "I thought it was gonna be sunshine and rainbows!" He joked and was rewarded with Juvia letting out an adorable laugh rarely heard escape the mage.

"Better go to Ferelden for that." Juvia added.

"Nothin' but dog shit and Mabari there." Gajeel snorted, twirling the dagger in his large callused hands. Her dark eyes watched the Antivan blade swiftly twirled and spun strangely in his hands.

"Is that the little elf's dagger?" Juvia asked. Gajeel nodded and looked down at the weapon. It was made for small and quick hands. The dynamics of the shape were forged for that purpose, and being the child of an Antivan blacksmith Gajeel knew his weapons as well as his use of an axe. "May Juvia see it?" Gajeel twirled the blade one more time and caught the blade between his fingers. He handed the blade, hilt side towards Juvia, and she grabbed on to the strangely smoothed handle.

"That blade might be worth something in Neverra." Gajeel said to her. "Has some elven on it."

"Qunlat." Juvia corrected.

"Huh?" Gajeel confused, raised a quizzical metal studded brow.

"The Qunari tongue?" Juvia explained. "_Kadan _means, 'Where the heart lies.'"

"You know Qunari?"

"No," Juvia shook her head. "Juvia knows the meaning of the word. Why does the little elf girl have something beautiful as this?"

Gajeel would also like to know the answer to that. Silverite was a precious metal and for a blacksmith to forge one with a design such as this blade would have cost more than an arm or a leg. Unless the elf stole it from somewhere. The latter was very much likely.

_Where the heart lies…_Gajeel pondered. He hadn't heard that in over a decade; the last words of his father before a band of men took him away for stealing from a nobleman. His old man's last words to him could be some straight to the point advice about killing his opponent or some sincere heartfelt meaning that he never really understood. An Antivan blade with similar craftsmanship and words he was left with in anothers' language; it couldn't be a coincidence.

"Where are you going?" Juvia asked Gajeel, snatching the dagger from her hands, almost nicking her by its sharp tip.

"I'm gonna ask that elf." Gajeel told her, though he stopped when a half breed man with dark olive skin and mud colored eyes walked over hastily from the starboard side of the ship."Lily." His wide set jaw and lanky arms from his mother's kin, and tall, muscular build and beardless from his father's side, Lily the Panther was the child of a Dwarven Legionnaire and a Human Pirate Captain.

"You're not going to believe this," He smiled, looking around to see if anyone else was listening. Lily waved Juvia to come closer and he whispered, "That elf and blond girl slaves are not slaves." Juvia and Gajeel eyed each other briefly and returned them to Lily, smirking at this new information. "I recognized the blond girl from a bounty poster. A Tevinter Magister has a reward to bring her alive."

"How much?" Gajeel asked.

"Enough to get our own ship?" Juvia added to her delight. "Hire our own crew?"

"That's right," He answered with a toothy grin. "No more transporting slaves and contraband. But, there is something else that I have found."

"Out with it!"

"Gajeel."

"They are pirates. I overheard the elf girl and Magister's daughter about the plan. It's possible there might be others." Lily explained. "If they are planning on taking the ship—"

"Then we need to come up with a plan of our own." Juvia continued. "Gajeel, if those pirates are smart they would strike when we are close to port. We need to find out how many are there."

"And I doubt I'm the only one who would notice the blond's face once they decide to take the ship." Lily added. "Once it is known, she might be taken by the Captain." Gajeel's lips pursed in deep thought, thinking and considering the options given to him by his companions. With the Magister's daughter and the coup as a distraction, this could be Gajeel's only chance to do what he intended to do with his life. For their lives. He never asked for their friendship, but as annoying as they are, Juvia and Lily were the only family he had in this crude world.

"C'mon," Gajeel ordered. "Below decks."

"To do what exactly?" Juvia inquired.

"Gihi," Gajeel snickered. "Let's find our pirates."

_And I have to know where the she-elf got that dagger._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I'm glad to see people like this story. Thank you guys so much for reading! I really appreciate it! Well, here is the part two of the story. I have already uploaded this part on my Tumblr, so if you haven't already, please follow me under KissedByIron. Part Three will be uploaded soon on my Tumblr page. Anyways, I won't keep you from reading. Please, review, share and favorite the story! It would mean so much to me! **

**I do not own Dragon Age and Fairy Tail! **

* * *

><p><em>Part Two: The Deal<em>

No matter how many times Levy picked locks, unlocking a large iron cage with little metal twigs during the start of a massive storm would make even the skillful hands tremble. The boat began to rock in a slow rhythm like a new born babe in its cradle. The covered cages made the wooden floors creak, deafening any curses and tinkering metal scrapping against metal coming from Levy's direction. She had her face against the bar, her arms loomed around and between them and deft hands carefully slipping the two metal picks into the labyrinth of tiny metal rods that locked their cage. Lucy had to keep her wide brown eyes set on the little sliver in the cloth, watching for any of the men coming by. It didn't worry Levy so much, hearing that most of the crew were in the deck above playing diamondback or Wicked Grace. She stuck out her tongue, tasting the salty sweat on her damp upper lip, concentrating the picks to a focal point in the lock, and visualizing the internal mechanics.

"Damn it," Levy cursed softly, unwrapping her arms from the bars and pulled out her second to remaining pairs of lock picks. The boat swayed heavily towards starboard and she resumed her task.

"You can break into Master's office, but you can't break a simple iron lock?" Lucy muttered. Levy shot her an annoyed glare, though her nimble fingers didn't pull away from her tinker.

"Breaking into the office to retrieve the Grimoire is different from breaking out and into a ship full of smuggler bandits." Levy said amusingly, finally hearing the click of the lock and slowly pushed the caged door open. "Yes!" Levy only opened it slightly.

"You think these people are worse than Master?" Lucy offered the thought to only have her and Levy cringe of their Master finding out about the missing tome. If he ever found out about the missing book.

"I don't want to think about that." Levy shook her head. "I'm the one who's going out there, remember?"

"Right!" Lucy laughed. "Remember to look for the symbol on the crates. That's where Natsu and Gray are. Good luck."

"Likewise," Levy smiled. Before she left, Levy turned to the elven women in the far corner, silently watching them conspire to their plans. She could not see their large gem eyes any longer from the lack of lighting from the cracks above them. The storm didn't help, though Levy could hear them perfectly from their shaking limbs against the metal chains.

"_Dareth shiral._" She said farewell in their foreign tongue and looked at Lucy one last time. She didn't say a word. Only a simple nod of approval. With that, Levy stepped out of the cage, moving with the sway of the ship. Her eyes scanned the area for a brief moment before she hid behind another crate. Movement would be scarce as the crates and cages of slaves were placed side by side with barely any moving room. It was a practical move, considering the boat would be in an unruly storm soon, though it was less practical when there was a crate she needed to look for in the midst.

It was hard for her to hear any movements from the guards because of the cries and whimpers of the slaves in their confined space. Her eyes shifted to every single wooden crate, looking for the symbol, and she couldn't help but to call out softly for their teammates when she was positive no one was looking or nearby. With very little moving room, it would be hard for any slave to escape, and because of that Levy notice there was only one sailor guarding the hold by the rickety stairs. She took confidence in knowing that she would only have to deal with one guard if something would go astray, though she must keep her guard up of possible change.

"Natsu…Gray?" Her voice trailed with the cries. Levy pushed her emotions aside and focused on the mission. Sharp eyes frantically looking for the marked crate in the dark, and possibly her friends calling her name. She would look back now and then for that sailor. He remained sitting on the stairs, dozing off as the ship rocked him to sleep. It only made her reckless, desperately searching for the crates, and it was in that desperate need that drove Levy into finding the right crates.

And for trouble to find her.

"Look out!" Gray shouted. Levy turned around and unsheathed her dagger from her leg holster, tightening around the handle and swung it towards his assailant. Blood dragon eyes stared back as she swung her dagger. His hair moving like a shadow in the dark room. Levy moved away from the crate and took a good look at his opponent. Long black hair like ravens' feathers, bronze skin glowing in the little light that was available in the hold, and metal rivets along one of the forearms while the other was covered in armor of drake skin gauntlets, and an iron shoulder plating. From what Levy could tell, it was the only armor he had on his torso and his chest were bare but the leather harness that held the lack of heavy armor he had on. It was also used to holster the massive hammer like axe on his back.

_A reaver_. Levy thought when she quickly dodged his fist. If his weapons, body or armor didn't tell her that it was his blood red thirsty eyes that made his fighting style blatantly obvious. He was the one who beaten her. Punished her. Levy felt her nerves shake with every hit of his fist against a surface. She pushed that thought aside and worried about dealing with the brute. This time she didn't need to hide her true self. _Pay back_-and he wouldn't know what hit him. Or who for that matter.

"Stealing my cargo, pirate shrimp?" The voice was like a low growl, threatening like the thunder that followed the lightning. Levy grimaced at the height joke. Yes, she knew that she was very short for an elf, but the Maker blessed her with that defect to make her much faster than her opponent. Especially the bold half naked giant in front of her.

"Setting them free." Levy seethed, landing a kick to his bare abdomen and a swipe of her blade to knick him on his bare arm. "People are not cargo, smuggler."

"I ain't a smuggler."

"Pirate then!" Levy moved around the giant human, kicked him hard behind the knees, and he fell forward. Though, it didn't stop Gajeel as he reached over to the elf and grabbed a hold of her arm and hurled her over his shoulder like a rag doll. Levy cried out a painful squeak when pain rattled her back and joined the returning burn from her ribs. She could hear Natsu and Gray trying to break through the tough wooden crate, and they screamed for her to get up. Her hand padded around for her only dagger, but it would appear to be gone from her in the darkness of the hold.

"Pirates steal." Gajeel hissed. "I ain't a thief." He was on top of her, restraining her wrists above her head and in the clasp of his rough hands. "Now, tell me where you stole that dagger?" Levy wasn't listening anymore. She tried kicking him and kneeing at his body, but he didn't budge. He was brutally tough like stone and merciless like the Templars of Kirkwall. "Oi! Shrimp! Where the fuck did you get the dagger?" He was shaking her, and his other free hand wrapped around her small neck, forcing her to look at him. "Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" Her eyes were watering from the pain and the grip of his fingers along her jaw.

"What?" Levy looked confused at what he was asking. A dagger? Her dagger?

"This dagger!" Gajeel roared, and the sound of metal cutting the air slammed itself into the clammy floor beside her. Her eyes shifted over to the glistening red orange hilt and the sheen bluish silver from the blade. Her pointed ears rung from the sharp cling of the metal impaling the wood. "Where did you steal this dagger?" He asked lowly, and this time quietly.

"I—" Levy saw the desperate look in his eyes, but it wasn't for blood or a fight. This time, his eyes were pleading for an answer. "What? You think that I'm an elf that I stole a nice looking knife like that?"

"Answer the question!"

"It was given to me!" Levy answered, almost shouting it. "I was hired for my skill and it was a reward."

"Bullshit!"

"I kid you not, human."

"By who?"

"A blacksmith in Antiva."

"Where in Antiva?"

"Seleny."

Gajeel didn't say anything else. He only stared down at the shaking elf beneath him. Levy could feel the pressure from his hands restraining her relaxed. His harden face soften, chapped lips parted to say something, but nothing came out. Only silence. Levy noticed he looked confused, puzzled, and thinking very hard at what he wanted to say next.

"The blacksmith—" He asked breathlessly. "Who—?"

"He was Ferelden," Levy answered. "He hadn't returned in years." She gulped, feeling the moisture from the edge of her eyes roll down her temple.

"Was?"

"I mean—" Levy swallowed nervously. "He's alive." She shook her head realizing that she was losing focus on her objective. Using his softness as an opportunity, Levy kneed him hard against his ribs, causing Gajeel to cave to one side. Her hands were free and she reached for the dagger impaled into the wooden floor. Levy stumbled over from the rocking of the ship, though soon enough she was able to gain her footing and ran towards the crate.

"Natsu, Gray!" Levy shouted. "Stay clear!" She wasn't fast enough. Gajeel grabbed a hold of her ankle and pulled her back down. She swung her arm around to hit him with her clenched fists, however, he caught them easily and held her tight.

"His name!" Gajeel demanded. "What was the blacksmiths name?" He shook her, red eyes begged for her to answer. Levy was confused by how much this man wanted to know about the maker of her swords. From the looks of it, he wasn't so concerned about her purpose on his ship.

"I—" Levy said before an explosion erupted on the other side of the ship. Their eyes looked over to the pale blue aura giving light to the dark cargo hold.

"Pirates!" The sailor who was on guard ran from where Lucy was and bolted upstairs to warn the others.

"Lucy!"

"Juvia!"

They both said at the same time, eying each other without the means to kill or inflict pain. Their eyes were calm, but stern in the slowly diminishing magic light from across the hold. He wasn't as intimidating as he was when he was surrounded by his men. He didn't seem interested in the cargo like he claimed to be. What he wanted was the origins of her dual knives.

"Let me help you," Gajeel offered, though as soon as he said that, something tackled him to the ground, and left Levy free from his grasp. She reacted by refocusing her attention to the crate, but was taken aback by the large gaping hole on its side.

"Levy! Are you okay?" Gray came to her side with her leather quiver of arrows and her recurve bow. Her nerves melted when her left hand wrapped around the notch in her bow, and was replaced by adrenaline.

"I'm fine." Levy smiled. "Thanks." Gray nodded, broad sword of frost blue and his old Templar shield shimmering in an icy rune embedded at the heart of his weapons. A special magic rune crafted by the best of Fairy Tail to reflect his cool demeanor.

"Go get Lucy!" A voice growled beside them. Natsu with his fire enchanted oath keeper broadsword illuminated the space and he held it close to Gajeel's face. "I'll take care of this fucker!"

"Gihi," Gajeel grimaced, though he managed a wicked smile. "Look at you with yer fancy sword! Did yer Tevinter lady friend do that for yer?" Natsu dug his foot harder into his bare chest and brought the tip of the flaming blade closer to his neck. It wasn't threatening to Gajeel in the slightest. He reveled in others' anger.

"Wait!" Levy pushed Gray aside and pulled on Natsu's arm. "Let him go!" She tugged on his shoulder and he shrugged it away. "Natsu! I can handle him. Go get Lucy. She needs her staff."

"But—" Another explosion erupted.

"Go!" Levy ordered and Natsu let go of Gajeel. "I got this."

"We're counting on it." Gray nodded and pulled on Natsu's arm as they maneuvered through the crates. Levy turned to Gajeel, who was getting up and rubbing his stubble jaw, checking to see if he still had skin there.

"His name…" Levy pointed the tip of her dagger at his throat. Hair length away from his sweat covered skin. "Why are you so eager to know who made _this _dagger?" She lifted the tip from his throat to the base of his chin, slightly grazing his thick Adam's apple.

"Ferelden." Gajeel gulped. "Was his accent Ferelden?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"And you didn't answer mine, shrimp?"

"_Quid pro Quo_." Levy articulated the words between precise lips. "What is it to you to know, human? I will not give you this dagger if that is your true nature. Or is it that you are after the smith from Antiva? I am well aware of his dealings with the Carta and other factions. Are you a merc from Ferelden after his head?"

"No," Gajeel hissed. "I ain't some two bit thug! And it ain't yer business. I just wanna know where the old bastard is?" Levy held his stare for a few moments, studying his features and calculating the smoothness, but yet rough, origins of his voice. He wasn't from dog lord country nor did he hail from Antiva or Neverra. Free Marches; diverse in their ranging accents from all over Thedas. A mercenary with no origin but the skin on his back, a weapon in his hand and a purpose to follow orders to earn the next bit of coin was his way of life. Levy could tell he wasn't any different than her.

"I tell you what," Levy pulled the dagger away from his face and twirled it effortlessly in her deft fingers before holstering it to her hip. "You said you can help me. Help me take your ship from your captain and free the slaves. And I'll tell you everything you need to know about this blacksmith and where you could find him."

"I don't do deals with Pirates, Shrimp." Gajeel detested her offer, though the look in his eyes pleaded something else. "I ain't gonna kill the Captain just to release useless knife ears and gutter rats."

_Deals without reasonable pay, you mean. _Levy thought to herself, smirking at the typical allure of the mercenary.

"And I _ain't_ asking you to kill the captain." Levy huffed. "My group needs the captain alive as part of our job." That intrigued Gajeel, tilting his head to the side and wondered why the captain was so important to the little marksman. He tried to recall all the talk he would hear his men pass around about their ornate captain's origins. Some would say he was a nobleman from Orlais who was kicked out for smuggling lyrium to Templars. Some would say he was a son of a necromancer from Tevinter, using blood magic to make his son a strong mage to succeed him. Either way, Gajeel knew better to not trust someone who carried a merciless heart, though it was enough to follow orders if money was the thing he carried in replace of a conscious. He wanted to know why pirates are interested in the captain, however, he could find out later. For now…

"You get the captain and the slaves, but the ship, crew and all the info about the blacksmith are mine." Gajeel offered. He almost put her Tevinter friend on the table, but he would deal with that after they dealt with his captain.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I'll talk after the chapter! Oh and I decide to include a glossary for those who are not familiar with Dragon Age. Without further adieu! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span>Glossary<span>:

**Tevinter Imperium**-A grand nation to the north. They are known for their slavery, war with Qunari, and Blood Magic. (Nickname for Tevinters are Vints).

**Circle**-Where mages are sent to learn how to properly use their magic. Templars oversee them. Some Circles act more like prisions instead of a haven of magical knowledge.

**Magisters/Archons**-Rank within the circle or nobility. Perferreably a mage.

**Blood Magi**c-Forbidden magic; commonly used in Tevinter. Uses blood sacrifice and a contract with a demon to be used.

**Apostates**-Mages that left Templar captivity and left the Circle.

**Maker**-One of the many gods of Dragon Age.

* * *

><p><em>Part Three: Phantom Fairies <em>

It was never in her best interest to make deals with good for nothing mercenaries. Especially, ones that dealt with slaves. This one in particular was no different, however, his intent was something she wasn't expecting. Levy stared down at the blood driven warrior; his eyes reflected his given nature. This type of man never compromised with anything. His job was a ruthless settlement driven by blood and above all else…money. Something was different about this one. He asked for the crew and the rickety ship. But, what startled Levy the most was his demand for the information about a previous client.

"What's it gonna be, Shrimp?" He asked one more time. "We got a deal or what?" She noticed her dagger slightly lower, but she raised it once more with the blade touching under his chin. Gajeel moved his neck with the blade.

"The maker of this blade," Levy said. "He's someone dear to you. Is he not?"

"We ain't got time for this."

"Time is up to you, serah."

"I ain't a serah, elf." Gajeel exasperated.

"Then what are you?" She paused. "What are you to the Blacksmith? You don't look like him nor do you resemble his stature." Gajeel looked away, sighing in annoyance. He clenched his jaw and furrowed his metallic studded brows, thinking of what kind of answer should he give her or to not answer at all. And for the latter, Levy didn't need an answer. "He _is_ your father." Muttered Levy, lowering the dagger, and receiving his cold stare once more. They didn't share the same outward appearance, but no doubt in Levy's mind that Gajeel and the Blacksmith shared the same habits and quirks. The hindrance of her limitless questioning and curiosity gave way the same look the Blacksmith would often give when she pried where she should not.

"There," Gajeel stood up, towering over Levy. "Now you know."

"Do you care to know who we are?" Levy asked, but it didn't look like he was interested. "For all you know we're good for nothing pirates trying to kidnap your captain."

"No need," Gajeel exasperated. "You're like me. A mercenary doing a job."

"Phantom Lord." Levy answered the obvious. "Would it bother you that I'm from Fairy Tail?" She shouldn't have said that, but she felt it was only right for her to let him know who he's dealing with. The look in his eye gave away his awareness. Both guilds are at the top for hirings from the Dwarven Merchants Guild. Lately, the Dwarven Deshyrs had been favoring Fairy Tail for their services of all kinds. Anything to get the job done without the need to kill innocent lives. Blood spill didn't hold weight any longer in a changed world of surface caste dwarves. And no one would want to offer trade or purchase from a conspicuous merchant.

"Of course you are." Gajeel managed a sneer. "Free slaves? And you and that flaming ass didn't kill me. I bet yer templar doesn't care for rebel mages." As he said that, Gajeel just remembered Juvia. "We have a deal or what, elf?"

"Levy." She held out her hand. He eyed it for a second before grabbed it. "Levy McGarden of Fairy Tail."

"Heh," Gajeel shook his head. "Fairy Tail ain't a home. Gajeel Redfox."

"Fairy Tail _is_ my home, Gajeel." Levy rolled her eyes. "And where do you hail from?"

An uneasy chuckle escaped his throat and he said, "I ain't got one, shrimp."

The Perfect Mage.

She grew up in the luxuries of fine Tevinter silks, wine, the wonderful pleasures of her elven handmaiden that were more friends than just slaves of the Imperium, and the exposed to the limitless teachings of the Magisters and Archons. House of Heartfila was a well-known name in the Magisterium. Lucy was the only daughter of Magister Jude and the late Layla Heartifila, and was the beautiful heiress to the magistrate house. To other apostates, Lucy's old life would have been a privileged dream that any circle or runaway mage would have wanted. They didn't know what it was like. The horror stories of the Tevinter Imperium were infamous with blood magic and more blood magic. To be crafted from birth to learn such magic and to be arranged to be married to one was not something to be admired. It was a nightmare.

The cold dank cell jolts her from her wandering mind. This cell was much better than being married to an archon, maybe pregnant with the heir to the House of Junelle. Surrounded by all these slaves reminded of the friends she left in Minrathous. They weren't slaves to Lucy. They were her childhood friends. Yes, they catered to her every whim, though she didn't treat them as such. She spoke to them as if they were her sisters. They even came to her when her father or the others were treating them poorly. Lucy treated their wounds after being punished for some trivial thing. She was everything to them and they were everything to her. However, she was selfish and ran away, not taking them with her nor even said a word when she left. It was one thing she regretted about leaving.

It'd been awhile since Levy left, and she wondered if she was alright out there in the dark damp holding area. Knots and nerves contorted to her stomach, having this nervous feeling that something happened. Lucy kept telling herself that Levy was fine. It wasn't their first time freeing a boat full of slaves, though the injuries she obtained from the giant mercenary worried her still.

"Your chains." Lucy's voice cracked. "Do they hurt?" She asked the elven women. They remained close together, huddling for warmth in the very corner of their metal cage. "I can help you with the pain."

"Go away you filthy mage!" Her tone bit the frigid air. "We know who you are! Your face is all over the Hinterlands post." The bounty poster would always give her away. "You're a Vint! Daughter of a blood mage! A slaver! You are one of them!" The other elf cooed her to lower her voice, not realizing she was yelling. Lucy gulped. She wanted to tell them she wasn't a blood mage and neither was her mother. Her father didn't start out as a blood mage. He never condoned to blood magic, though it all changed since her mother passed away.

"Virgo," Lucy swallowed the almost forgotten name. "Aries and Lyra." She told them even if they weren't listening. "They were my handmaidens when I was living in Minrathous. Yes, they were slaves and they were taken under our house since they were children, but they were my best friends. My sisters." They remained silent. "One time, we were sneaking around the garden—"

The heavy tarp over their cage was pulled back roughly and a woman with long blue hair stared at them, moving her dark eyes to each person within. The group of elf women moved closer to one another, trying to push themselves further into the corner. Lucy, on the other hand, moved her hand to her side to where her staff laid empty. It was almost by instinct, but she wished she hadn't given it up for a brief moment. Her brown eyes looked over to the blunettes beautifully crafted staff. In the dark hold, she could tell it was Circle crafted by tranquil mages; sleek bluewood design, polished to a shine, embedded with gorgeous crafting gems, and with a sharpen blood steel knife at the end of it. The top of her staff had an immaculate bronze fist with a flaming helm; the Fist of the Maker.

"A Knight-enchanter…" Lucy mumbled softly to herself. No one else could wield such a weapon. Only a few with ranking within the circle would have such authority to wield it. Lucy's curiosity plagues her mind, wondering what a well-trained mage was doing with a ship full of mercenaries. Was she an apostate like her? Or did she steal that from a magister?

"Lucy Heartifilla." The woman said stoically. Lucy didn't say anything. "Juvia knows it is you."

"She's trying to free us!" One of the elf women began spilling the truth from trembling lips. "You must stop her before your friends find out!"

"Where is the other elf?" The woman named Juvia ignored their ramblings. "The elf with the silverite dagger."

"She escaped," Another elf confessed. "They spoke of others hiding among us." Lucy was dumbfounded. The elf who confessed to the enchanter eyed her menacingly like she was a demon. It was made clear that they wanted her out of there. Wanted the trouble away from them, even though it was a small chance for their freedom. That fact made Lucy baffled by their actions.

"The elf is no matter to Juvia." She looked over to Lucy. "She will be dealt with. Juvia's matter—" Her one hand started to glow a faint blue. "—is the wanted apostate." She took a step forward, ready to place her glowing hand on the bars.

However, Lucy was much faster.

"Stay back!" She shouted and lunged forward to the bars before Juvia did, wrapping her digits around one of the slender rungs and seared her magic within the metal. In an instant, the bars sparked and erupted, creating a small explosion that could be heard through the holding area.

"Pirates! Pirates!" One of the Mercenaries on guard started to scream. Lucy acted by pushing herself forward and through the opening. A simple blunt knife came out of the sheath of her boot and she held it tightly in her trembling hands. Lucy wasn't as skilled as Levy, but she knew enough to defend herself and flee.

"Where do you think you're going?" A man's voice questioned her once she stepped away from the cage. Lucy frantically looked around and only saw Juvia standing up from the explosion. She saw no one else until she turned to escape only to bump into a dark figure. Glints of emerald orbs stared down at her, and Lucy backed up to be restrained by Juvia. The dagger crashed to the ground.

"Let me go!" Lucy ordered them.

"What of Carl?" Juvia asked the dark man.

"Taken care of." Lily answered. He looked at the blond mage fighting against Juvia's iron hold.

"Lily," Juvia ignored her. "We got her. Let's get the rest."

"Yes, boss." Lily nodded, but before Lucy could fight against Juvia's grip, two figures zoomed pass her, and taking her captures with them. Flashes of blue and the glow of frost runes lit the space along with the tinge of blazing fire from a familiar sword greeted her along with the threatening gaze of her comrades.

"Damn, pirates!" The man called Lily cursed. She could see clearly now with the added magic. The large olive skin man was cloaked in a dull and bruised heavy armor, either too small or too large in specific areas of his body frame. And his long and languid arms were bulk in muscular size, big enough to swing around that extravagant great sword as tall as the man himself. The mage at his side was surprisingly pretty in the dim lighting, shadows played along her best features. The darkness of her eyes stared down at the ex-Templar holding up his frosted shield.

"Apostate." She heard Gray hissed behind his shield. "They have an apostate on the ship."

"You know I don't like that word, Gray." Lucy sighed, noticing he was carrying her golden staff. She reached for it, and looked it over before twirling it securely in her hands. Golden plated shaft, iron bladed end and the tip of the staff was bated with halla antlers, plated with shimmering gold and crafted with corruption. Tevinter made. And from the feel of it in her hands, she could tell that a reaver tainted in Dragon's blood was also present. It wasn't Natsu. Someone else honed his skill.

"You okay, Luce?" Natsu held the tip of his sword at Panther Lily.

"Yes, but what of Levy?"

"She's taking care of one of their friends." Gray answered. "As we are going to take care of them."

"Hm," Juvia smirked. "The wrath of the Templar is terrible indeed." The glow from her hands disappeared into her staff. "As you are, Juvia is also trained very well. Juvia has no need to use magic to defeat a Templar. Especially one oath breaking Templar…and rather charming looking." The smugness in her face lay her confidence in her abilities, though it didn't throw Gray off in the slightest.

"Luce, go to Levy." Natsu told her. "We'll take care of them." Natsu swung his flaming sword at them while Juvia attacked Gray with her magic. Sparks flew and dissipated once it hit the Templar shield.

"We'll go together." Lucy shouted and readied her staff to support his team.

"Stop!" Levy's voice interrupted their attack, holding up her daggers to stop Gray's sword. Pink light from Lucy countered Juvia's brilliant blue light from hitting Levy. And a heavy axe ceased Natsu's fire sword, and Gajeel's metal gauntlet blocked Lily's buster sword. The elf turned to her friend, looking at her with frighteningly relaxed and gleeful eyes. Something happened to her while she was with the mercenary. From the looks of it, the man who had beaten her up before was on their side.

"Levy, what's going on?" Lucy had to ask, holstering her staff in its hold. With her defenses down, Gray and Natsu relaxed too.

"Lily, Juvia, stand down." Gajeel ordered his friends, noticing that they hadn't set down their weapons.

"This storm isn't going to fair well." Levy explained to her team. "We won't meet the rendezvous location on time if we take the ship now. The four of us won't be able to man the sails on our own."

"So, we have to make deals with slave drivers?" Natsu spat. "It's not right, Lev."

"We're not slave driver's you twat!" Gajeel chastised. "We ain't even pirates."

"I don't care if you're the fucking Queen of Orlais!" Natsu stepped forward, face in Gajeel's face.

"Fucking idiot!" Gajeel hissed. "It's Empress and not Queen!"

"Same thing!"

"Not the same thing."

"That's enough!" Juvia and Lucy shouted at their comrades respectfully.

"Moving on," Levy said to them. "The agreement is that they will help us free the slaves and capture the Captain. That is our job."

"What do they get then?" Gray eyed the enchantress staring at him. "It better not be the ship. And Fairy Tail doesn't do deals with Phantom Lord. "

"Fairy Tail?" Juvia gasped.

"This time we do. And the deal that I agreed to is to give them the ship, Gray." Levy answered. "They get the ship and crew. Serah—"

"I told you to call me Gajeel." He gritted his teeth.

"Right," Levy continued. "Gajeel and his friends would be able to control the crew. They'll listen to his command once we incapacitate the captain."

"And how shall you do that?" Juvia interrupted. "The captain is a cruel man who doesn't think twice about his crew's lives. He is feared by all of us. He's an incredibly strong and almost impossible to stop."

"That still remains to be seen." Lucy butted in, crossing her arms confidently. "Our guild master wouldn't have sent us if we wouldn't be able to do it. You shall put your faith in us."

"Gajeel," Lily turned to his partner. "You know me. I'll follow your lead, but working with Fairy Tail—doesn't seem like a good plan."

"Well?" Gajeel shrugged his shoulders, turning his head to the little elf. "I'm following the Shrimp's lead."

"It's Levy."

"Spare me, short stuff." Gajeel snickered. "It's better than nug. Now. Tell them the plan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes! An update! Sorry it took so long. I was working on other stories and some original writings the last couple of weeks. I also was on vacation for two weeks, so I apologize for the wait. I have Part Four ready for editing. I'll upload that this weekend. **

**Please review, favourite and share! I'd appreciate it very much! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Maker! What did I do with this chapter!? I swear I kept adding and deleting scenes all week. This chapter started out at 2,400 words and now I doubled it on and off all week. Anyways, I won't be updating until after Gajevy Fest Feb. 14****th****-21****st****. I also have a new Gajevy series coming up soon! A Crime AU! So, if you are interested add me to your author alerts. **

**Without further adieu! Here is Chapter Four! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Part Four: The Heart of a Dragon<em>

It was hard to determine what time of day it was with the clouds and rain blocking the position of the sun. Puffs of gray above them were rolling in with the rumbling thunder and spurts of lightning crackling over the water. The clouds looked like they were circling around the ship specifically, dragging the roaring waves with it and the heavy rain. Very few of the crew were on the deck including the lonely man in the crow's nest. The weather didn't bother them. It was preferable than being coupe up with the others beneath deck, though they wouldn't mind taking their shipmates' coin in Wicked Grace or Diamondback.

"Stop them!" Someone broke the roaring silence of the storm. All available crew on deck turned to the lower deck stairs to see a mysterious man being thrown out on the wet slick deck with his shield and sword in his gloved hands. The mercs were ready to draw their swords, but someone emerged from the stairs with her hands glowing brightly.

"Juvia has this!" Juvia shouted at them. "We have another pirate below deck. She'll need to be taken alive." She pointed her staff at Gray and he blocked it with his shield.

"Should I get the Captain?" One of the mercs asked her.

"No!" Juvia ordered. "Get the mage! Be careful. She may be a blood mage!" They scurried behind her as she held her staff at the Templar. Once they were gone, she smiled at the handsome Templar who still had his shield and sword erected. "Now, Juvia can have a little fun with a Templar."

Gray wiped the rain drops from his eyes and slicked his bangs back to only have it fall back. He noticed that the rain moved around Juvia. Her magic shielding her from the downpour. The staff in her hands was acting strange. A magic he hadn't seen before. As the rain fell around her, the staff seemed to be gathering the rain and hazily twisting the liquid around it as if it bending to her will. To her magic. His dark eyes looked out to the sea and noticed the boat wasn't moving with the chaotic waves. From what he could tell, it would seem like the mage called Juvia was steading the ship as subtle as possible. But, that didn't fool Gray.

"Neat trick." Gray laughed, relaxing his stance. "Did you learn that from the circle?" Despite his good looks, Juvia would never turn down an opportunity to fight against a Templar. Especially this one since he was just like everyone else. No one liked her because of her strong magic. It would often times summon the rain, and the Circle in Orlais would rarely see the warm sun. Not until she decided to leave.

"Speak for yourself!" Juvia's hands glowed and thin blades of water sliced through the heavy downpour and towards Gray's shield. The magic infused water hit it with brute force, having Gray cringed at the thought of his shield in pieces. Luckily for the shield, powerful frost runes hardened his protection and blocks of ice fell to the deck. "A rogue Templar speaking as if he's still in the order. If you are concerned of Juvia being no part in the corruption of the circle, then you should focus your threat on your mage friend. A wanted Vint no less."

"You!" Gray shouted, surprising Juvia with his own special magic. The blade was infused with a frost rune as well and with the swing of his blade in skillful fashion, turned the rain on his blade into ice and swung it towards Juvia. Bits and pieces of ice sailed through the rain, growing bigger at its fast trek. She immediately stepped aside to dodge, but one chunk, which she held her staff to block and quickly turn to ice. "Lucy is one of Fairy Tail. Lucy is one of us. I would give up my life before you take her away from us." He swung his blade and ice zoomed over once more.

"A Templar defending a mage." Juvia seethed. "Juvia thought she would never see the day." The hands entrapped in the water covered staff glowed brighter and within seconds Gray was captured in a sphere of water. "Water lock." Her dark eyes narrowed on the warrior. "Noble words indeed, but do not forget that rain is Juvia's domain."

* * *

><p>"C'mon! You heard the Enchantress!" One of his men blurted to the others. "We need to get to the cargo!"<p>

Gajeel and Levy were moving through the dark lower deck, and once he heard the crew heading down to the holding area, he pulled Levy to the side and hid behind a support column. Lights flickering from their torches casted shadows on Gajeel's body, and Levy noticed the light slash marks beneath the openings of his single arm gauntlet and broad tanned chest. When he was ordered to attack her, Levy didn't notice the scars before, though she was more concerned about her dagger and her well-being at the time. Something in her wanted to reach out and touch the one scar that ran along his ribs.

"It won't be long until the signal," Gajeel said to her and moved away from the column. Was this man really the son of the Antivan Blacksmith? They both have the same scowl, the same cold demeanor, and the red demon like eyes also had alikeness to them. Blood red. Like Bloodstone molten within the forge. And what confused her was Gajeel wasn't like what the Blacksmith described. "Stay there." He sat down on a barrel while Levy's back remain against the wooden column.

"You look nothing like the Blacksmith." Levy looped her bow around her body, tugging on the string against her chest. With him sitting on the barrel, Gajeel was eye level with Levy. He didn't say a word about her astute observation. Only staring at her with furrowed eyes.

She recalled of the vague conversation she had with the Blacksmith about his missing son. How his son would stubbornly disobey every single rule or word that came out of his mouth. His son would often skip work helping him at his smith. Only to have Templars and City Guards returning home with Gajeel in chains. Even though he spoke little of him, Levy could tell that the Blacksmith missed his son very much.

"Your dagger." Gajeel said to her, voice echoed the rocky hold. She looked down to the sheath strapped to her thigh, but pulled the matching dagger from the sheath at her hip. The way she pulled it startled Gajeel, showing a slight shift in his eyes. Her dominant hand was her right as her left hand held the hilt of the dagger backwards with the blade flush against her leather clad forearm. Her boots were laced with thin metal wiring along the brim, and metal picks poked out from the secure pouch just within the leather. The placement of her sheaths, the use of her bow, the wires and metal, Levy was a meticulous trapper; an engineered thief.

"What of it?" She twirled the hilt in her palm and grasped it again with the blade pointing up.

"Let me see it." He ordered. Levy stiffens and her grip around the dagger tightens.

"Tell me about your father." Levy offered, demanding like a countess. An annoyed growl left him and he complied with nod. Gajeel held up his hand and hesitantly Levy handed it to him. "Tell me." She reminded him as he looked carefully at the blade.

"Not much to say." Gajeel answered.

"Well!" Levy laughed. "That was informative."

"No," He shook his head. "You know him better than I do."

"How long were you away?"

"Ten years."

"Oh."

Levy watched him study the blade. He ran the pad of his fingers along the dull top, inspecting the curve of the silver and the sound it made when his callused skin rubbed against it. Levy couldn't hear anything, but she could tell Gajeel was attentively listening to her dagger sing flushed on skin. The red in his eyes glimmered as he brought the polished amber hilt closer to his face like embers illuminating beneath the coals. Levy's trance was pulled away once Gajeel twirled the blade in his unusually large hands, though for the size, he still managed to move them efficiently. To the point where the blade sung as it cut through the air. It sounded different in his hand. The metal swooshed low and viberate the air like the below and rumble of Gajeel's voice. Where as to Levy, the blade sounded like precise wind cutting through the mountain pass. The light swift movements of her deft fingers compliment the strangely heavy blade as Silverite metal are mainly used for broadswords. Not daggers of this size. Levy knew that as the Blacksmith had told her when he gave them to her. Strange enough to add more weight to the hilt, though Levy adjusted quick and actually saw benefits to a heavier set of daggers.

"Huh…" Gajeel hummed, looking down the length of the blade and hilt. Levy tried to look down the other end not realizing that she met eyes with Gajeel. They both looked away from the blade.

"What's wrong?" Levy coughed awkwardly. "Is there something wrong?" Gajeel gripped the dagger in his large hands, tightening his fingers until his knuckles paled and the muscle in his arms rigid. Levy eyed the series of vein popping from beneath the skin and the white scars contracting from his unnerving grip. It frightened her, because the warrior could easily turn her daggers into a million pieces and smash her head flat on the wooden floor. She bit her lip when she saw the iron rivets on his forearm nearly rattled from the taut muscle.

"Give me your hand." Gajeel asked, but didn't give her time to answer. He grabbed her gloved hand and pulled the leather off. He noticed the other hand, which was also gloved but with fingerless leather, and grabbed that one too. For her right hand, he didn't remove the glove.

"W-What are you—doing?" Levy gulped, watching him run his large fingers from her wrist, over her palm, and traced the lines upon soft skin. The roughnesses of his fingers moved around each of her digits, causing something strange develop in the pit of Levy's stomach. She nearly gasped when all five of his fingers glided along the back of her hand and interlace his fingers with hers.

"Grip my fingers as hard as you can." He ordered. Levy glanced up at his face before she did what she was told. For a moment, Gajeel was staring at her face and then back down to her hand once her gaze returned to his. "Harder than that." Levy curled her wrist until the heel of Gajeel's palm rested on the back of her hand, trying to ball her fingers into a tight fist.

"I don't see why I have to do this…" She winced when pain coursed from her knuckles to her wrist. The pain was the indicator and Gajeel drew the blade against the base of palm and nicked it before Levy could contest. "What the—?"

"Watch." Gajeel's grip tightens and he drew the blade onto the bead of blood seeping out of the tiny slit. The flat of the silver blue blade fell flush on the blood and the engraved, _Kadan_, lit up in bright red.

"Is this blood magic?" Levy asked. He didn't answer. Gajeel pulled her closer towards him and drew the other knife from her thigh. The blade sang from its sheathed and Gajeel pricked his own skin with it along the rivets on his arm. Levy cringed at the gash on his arm, but then she was more concerned on where that other knife was heading. She didn't realize that her hand was still held out. No longer laced with Gajeel's hand. His hand held the other blade, now the blade glowing red.

"Dragon's tooth." Gajeel explained bluntly. "It is my father's work."

"And what of the magic?" Levy inquired, staring at the familiar blades that appear to be foreign to her.

"I didn't see it before." Gajeel continued. "It appears he made it specifically for you. I didn't see the heart until you held it."

"Heart?"

"The dragon's tooth." Gajeel pointed inside the hilt. "He used the tooth to create the core of the blade and hilt." He held the dagger flat between them and pointed from the middle of the blade to the base of the hilt. "It was incomplete when he gave it to you. See?" Gajeel handed them back to Levy. She nearly dropped them when heavy daggers were as light as feathers. Something about them also stirred inside her bones, like the heart beneath the metal had a pulse. Whatever it was it, her weapons were alive.

"Oh maker!" Levy swiftly moved the daggers. "What happened?" She looked at him and he returned a cocky grin. They were both amazed by how the daggers moved with her hands as if it were an extension of her arm. And when she twirled them in her fingers and palm, they almost look like they were hovering in the air.

"It's the tooth." He pointed it out. "It reacts to the blood of the wielder. He made it for you."

"And what of your blood?" Levy asked. "Why did you cut yourself with this one?"

"You need his blood to make it work." Gajeel answered with a sigh. "In this case—"

"Yours," Levy wavered. "You are _his_ son." She paused and stared at his face. Levy could see it now. The kindness in his eyes, the cocky grin, only that his chiseled jaw and high cheekbones made that grin much more appealing than that of his fathers. Though, maybe once the Blacksmith had that same smug look a long time ago. "Did you forge your axe? Did he teach you how to make it?" She cleared her throat and pointed at the large axe behind him.

"No," He shook his head. "It was his."

"Do you wish to see him again?" He shrugged his large shoulders as his answer. "No?" No answer. "Does it help that he also wants to see you?"

"Ha!" Gajeel shook his head amusingly. "So he can tell me to pull the sword out of my ass and smack the vulgar look off my face. That's his only reason for seeing me again. And I ain't going to see his ugly mug."

He wasn't much different from Lucy, though reasons for hating family are slightly different. When Natsu introduced her to Fairy Tail, Lucy was just another mage looking for work to use her magic. An ordinary woman who loved to read, write and above all else, living life happily with people she cared about. Levy was lucky to be called one of those people and she considered Lucy as a dear and humble friend. A friend who didn't see her for who she was on the outside. It would seem like she'd no problems until the wanted posters were found on every Chantry board south of Thedas. It was the first time that Levy ever saw Lucy ever detest someone before. And that person was her father.

"Natsu hadn't seen his father in ten years too." Levy added. "I never knew mine and I vaguely remembered my mother. The reason you wish not to see him is your reason. It isn't my business to pry." Her accent was returning, trying to keep her voice hushed. "We all have a past. Good. Bad. Like Natsu, he searches for his father, Igneel. And I—" She paused, realizing that this was the first time she spoke of her mother to anyone. Not even Lucy. "—don't even want to know where my mother is."

"Wait?" Gajeel shifted in his seat. "Did you say Igneel?" Natsu's father.

"Yes, why?" Levy forgot what they were talking about. "Do you know him?"

"The idiot with the flaming stick is looking for him?" Gajeel asked. "Igneel is his father?"

"Yes," Levy shook her head. "Natsu is looking for his father, and his name is Igneel of Neverra."

"Neverra." Gajeel repeated. "Igneel the Hunter. Dragon Hunters."

"That's correct." Levy nodded. "Natsu and another one of our guild members, Wendy, come from a long line of Dragon Hunters. She too is trying to find her mother."

"Grandine the Brave." Gajeel muttered. Levy gawked at him. "Skiadrum the Dark and Weisslogia of Light." He gulped. "They are all dragon hunters."

"Your father too?" Levy studied him. His red eyes staring pass Levy in deep thought. "He told me to call him Tal." And she always knew it was a fake name.

"Metallicana." Gajeel answered.

"Of?"

"Just Metallicana." The first humble laugh Levy ever heard from him. It made the dragon look like a dirt dwelling nug. He looked like he wanted to say something else but kept it to himself, returning to his old demeanor. This time instead of his stoic look, Gajeel's face was that of a child. He had forgotten about that life. The son of the mysterious and talented blacksmith, who spoke like a Fereldan, rumored to have fought like a dragon of Neverra, and looked like an Antivan.

Her dagger.

"What's an elf like you have a dagger like this?" He sounded relax, content even. "And what business did you have with my old man?"

"It was a job." She shrugged her shoulders. "There was a request for a translator in Antiva. It didn't say what needed to be deciphered, but I went either way. I needed money." She paused and looked down at the pair of knives. "He needed me to translate Ancient Tevinter and Qun parchments so old and worn; it took me an entire summer to make them out." She chuckled, amused by nostalgia. "I stayed with your father until then. We rarely spoke. Mostly it was about the text. I never questioned the reason why I was doing this until he asked me if I was curious."

"What did you say?" He eyed her for the answer.

"I told him I wasn't interested, though I was curious why he needed it." Levy smirked. "I translate texts and tomes for many clients. I learned it isn't my business. And most without asking would pay for my discretion." Levy sighed. "He told me he recently found it in his library and never got around to finding out what it means. That was all."

"What was it?" Gajeel asked. "What was the parchment?" He was eager, like he knew what it was she was talking about.

"It was schematics for a series of weapons." Levy gulped heavily, feeling like she was breaking one of her own oath. "_Kadan_ was written on the top with some words too worn for me to make out." She pondered a bit, looking at the text etched in her blades. "After I translated them, your father gave me these as a gift along with the coin amount of the job agreement. It turned out he was making them while I stayed there."

It wasn't the entire story. Levy wanted to tell Gajeel that his home was a shamble mess with weapons and books caked in years of dust and cobwebs. He lived there for so long yet it looked like no one had lived there for years. It took her the entire summer to work for the Blacksmith, because she needed to fix the place before she could work. Seeing all the books scattered with no order and covered in filth would drive her to the blight if she worked in such conditions. Levy re-categorized his substantial library and tidied up the house. She even remembered a bedroom once owned by a little boy with dagger and axe markings along the cheaply done wall.

"How's the—" Gajeel stopped and averted his gaze towards the hallway. "That's them." He stood up and moved towards the door. Levy sheathed her knives and listened to the commotion outside. There she heard Lucy telling the crew to let her go. She hoped that Natsu was holding back the urge to knock out every single smuggler that laid a filthy hand on her.

"Let's go," He whispered, opening the door and followed the group at a decent distance. "Stay close and be quiet."

"Gajeel," Levy whispered, staring at his back. "You don't need to guide me. I can sneak around just fine."

He said nothing.

"Erm—" Levy spoke anyway. "And I'm curious if that could be you—" She paused, noticing Gajeel holding out his hand to push her closer behind him. The wind and rain greeted them from the foot of the stairs. Levy listened carefully through the thunder and rain. She could hear Juvia's magic chimed hard against Gray's shield. She even could hear Gray's swift footsteps slicked across the slick wooden deck with ease.

"It looks clear." Gajeel whispered. "Yer sure you can climb the ropes?" Levy nodded with a smile. "Lily is going to be up soon. Best to get in yer position." Gajeel marched up the stairs.

"Right, would like a little help getting up there. If you don't mind." Levy followed him and once they cleared the stairs, she wrapped her hand around the handle of his axe and stepped on the flat of its blade. The dark red bloodstone axe was massive in size. At least to Levy as the length of the obscure axe almost the same size of her. Gajeel gave a slight nod before he swung his axe over his head, launching Levy to the tangled rope holding up the sails. He watched as she deftly moved from rope to rope and quickly took refuge behind one of the unused sails.

"Damn, knife ears." Gajeel cursed, shaking his head at how nimble she moved with the rain and the chaotic wind. After roughing her up, he was surprised on her recovery. Her mage friend probably healed her, but to be able to move and fight shortly after was astounding. Especially a tiny thing like Levy. He quickly turned to the chilling fight on the main deck, watching water and ice sprayed itself across it. The few spectators were taking cover behind secured cannons and wooden masts.

"Damn, Rain Woman." Gajeel clicked his tongue. "She's going to kill the bastard."

"Lucy!" Gray ran towards her friend only to be knocked down to his knees by Juvia's attack.

"Stay down, templar!" Juvia said coldly. "Bring the blood mage here."

"I'm not a blood mage!" Lucy shouted through the heavy rain. "Let me go!"

"Shut it, you bitch!" One of the men held up his opened hand, ready to strike Lucy in the face, however, his arm froze in the air. Literally.

"If you make her bleed, the blood mage will use it to kill you and all of us!" Juvia shouted at the moron, releasing her magic from his arm. Almost all the crew heard about the commotion and followed the few who retrieved Lucy. Her dark eyes scanned the crowd and finally landed on Gajeel walking pass the idle men. "These two were found among the slaves. They were apparently trying to take the ship." Laughter erupted within the crowd.

"Yer first time taking a ship, huh?" Gajeel spat towards Lucy. "A mage and a Templar manning a ship by themselves in a storm? They don't teach you that in the circle." Another round of laughter roared with the thunder.

"What should we do with them?" Juvia asked him as planned. Gajeel quickly glanced up, hoping to see Levy somewhere, but no sign of life at all. He then thought about Lily and if he was in position.

"Flare, take them to the Captain's office." Gajeel ordered one of the few lady mercenaries in the company. "Juvia, go with her."

"Yes, Gajeel." Juvia nodded. Roughly, the red headed woman with her hair tightly braided down her back, grabbed Lucy's arm and nearly dragged her on the wet deck.

"C'mon, Blondie!" She chuckled amusingly. "We're going to see Captain Ivan." Juvia followed with Gray restrained, leaving his shield and sword on the deck. Gajeel noticed the red headed woman was clawing her grip into Lucy's wrists.

"Flare!" Gajeel growled. "If yer know what good for ya, don't be hurting the blood mage."

"I'm not a—" Lucy tried to state her case, but Flare kicked her at the small of her back.

"Keep yer mouth shut, Blondie!" Flare clicked her tongue.

"Flare, that's enough." Juvia ordered nonchalantly. "The captain will deal with them." Flare didn't say another word and the escorted the prisoners into the Captain's cabin.

"You lots get back to the hold!" Gajeel growled at the crew. "I ain't risking another coup because you morons can't do yer fucking job!"

"Aye, sir!" They shouted.

"Don't mess with the cargo, yer hear?"

"Sir!"

"I'll pommel yer faces if I hear ya did." Gajeel shouted. "Ow!" He flashed a look from above, catching slight movement from the shaking sails. Levy managed to drop a random pebble on his head. "That fucking Shrimp!" Gajeel rubbed his head, eyes blinking at the falling rain.

The first part of her plan was put into play. Juvia brought the Tevinter and the Templar to Captain Ivan. Natsu and Lily are hopefully in their positions. And hopefully Natsu wasn't trying to tear Lily's head apart. Originally, it was supposed to be four people against the Captain and the whole crew. To send a small team to complete this kind of job was crazy. Gajeel knew the Fairy Tail group was always crazy, but this was unheard of. The Captain was in a whole league of his own, and he didn't think Juvia, Lily and himself could stand a chance. But with their help and the Fairies help, they might have a chance to get what they both want. His sentiments were clear to his peers, but for Fairy Tail was an unknown that could risk his own life.

"Yer plan better work, Shrimp." Gajeel chuckled and moved to his position.


End file.
